Burning Into Darkness
by polysyn deton
Summary: Join two teens, outcasts from their hometown, on what may be the biggest adventure of their lives!


A/N: Don't own Pokemon. This isn't a typical new-trainer story. I hope. Yeah, so enjoy the first chapter!

Prologue-

_Pacifidlog Town was a simple idyllic community, where most of the trainers had water Pokemon, and even then they were mostly Wailmer and Horsea, with the occasional Wingull thrown in for variety. All except for two trainers. These two had no water Pokemon, in fact had no like of them whatsoever, preferring to train with poison and dark types. Years passed and the two trainers were soon forced to relocate. This is their story._

In the thick grass of Route 104, a young boy watched as two teens slowly walked in his direction. _They look tired_, he thought, seeing the girl suddenly collapse on the ground, a Crobat fluttering anxiously around her. The other teen, a boy it looked like, laughed and muttered something to the Crobat, a Mightyena running back towards them, growling impatiently.

"Get up would you Sarah? You're lazier than a Slaking."

"'m tired Glen. We've been walking for _hours_," she gasped, rolling onto her back. "I don't think I can I can make it. Go on without me."

The young boy, still watching the two from his hiding spot, realized that they were in fact trainers. _I wonder if they want to battle. Might as well try. _

"Hey you! I challenge you to a two-on-two battle! Do you accept?" The boy smiled as he threw out two Pokeballs, releasing a Taillow and a Beautifly who trilled eagerly for battle; he _had_ remembered how to do it after all.

"Sure," the older boy answered, pulling the girl up on her feet. "We accept. Go Ari!"

The Mightyena the younger boy saw earlier came roaring up, standing in front of his trainer.

"Oh fine. Chloros let's go." the girl responded, lazily tossing out a Pokeball.

A Swalot materialized in front of her, his purple slime body glistening in the afternoon sun.

The younger boy gulped. _These Pokemon look powerful. _

"Taillow! Use peck on the Mightyena and Beautifly use confusion on the Swalot!" His Pokemon complied quickly, Taillow diving at the Mightyena with its beak outstretched, hitting it on the side and the Beautifly sending out a shimmery rainbow wave, hitting the Swalot square in the face making it recoil.

"Oh yeah? Ari! Use crunch on the Taillow!" Ari pounced onto the Taillow, biting down hard, the small bird going limp in his jaws.

"Glen. I wanted the Taillow. Chloros, shock wave!" A bright bolt of lightning made its way to the frightened Beautifly, sending it to the ground with a loud crash.

The younger boy sighed and handed over his forfeit.

"Who are you anyway?" he asked, recalling his Pokemon.

The male teen struck a triumphant pose, or tried to at least. The effect was somewhat marred by the leaves and twigs in his dirty matted hair and the fact that his clothes-a simple red T-shirt and a rather worn pair of cargo pants- looked like they hadn't been washed in about a week, and the girl's clothes-about the same, except that she wore a deep purple shirt so dirty it had almost faded to black- weren't any better.

"We are the outcasts of Pacifidlog Town. I'm Glen, and the girl with the Crobat is Sarah."

Sarah laughed, "Glen. Honestly, we're not really outcasts. We can go back any time we want, provided we don't talk to anyone, battle anyone, or talk about anything. By the way, kid, where's the nearest Pokemon center? We're kinda dirty."

"Didn't you just come from Petalburg? There's a center there."

"Oh yeah. Thanks. What is your name?"

"Uh, Matt."

---

Sarah stretched out on one of the center's couches; her Crobat nestled in her blonde hair. "That was a fun battle wasn't it Favil?"

"Cro, crobat cro."

"Well I know you didn't get to battle. But it was fun to watch wasn't it?"

"Cro, crobat."

"Don't take that tone with me or you may not get to battle at all."

"Bat cro."

"I do so have other flying-types that can take up your slack."

"Cro," the large bat whined.

"Yeah you better be sorry. Wonder what's taking Ian so long? He takes longer to bathe than a Skitty."

"Crobat, bat cro."

"Yes that metaphor made sense."

Ian sighed, coming out of one of the center's myriad doors, still absently flicking his rust-colored hair, "Are you still arguing with Favil? You do remember he's a Pokemon, right?"

Sarah scoffed, "It's not my fault you can't understand him."

"I don't argue with my Pokemon."

"Oh that's right, because all your Pokemon love and cherish you so much that they would give their lives for you. Except for the Flaafy. She'd love you anyway."

"All my Pokemon do love me."

"I know _that_. Great Moltres, sarcasm does not work. What gym do we need to get to next?"

Ian flopped down on the couch next to her. "We would've been going to Dewford, but _somebody_ just had to make a detour."

"I know! The nerve of Ari, running off like that, I thought you trained him better."

"I was talking about _you_, Numel-brains."

"Hey! I know plenty of smart Numels."

"Oh yeah? Name one."

"Well, I know you for instance," Sarah said, before jumping up and running out the center, her Crobat following.

A/N: First chapter's up. I know it was a little boring but things'll get better. Oh, and I posted a link to my original fiction on my profile-under homepage- and feel free to check it out, if you like two guys together. Don't forget to review and have a nice day!


End file.
